Although a number of portable shelters, tents and housing units have been suggested in the art, they all have or would have disadvantages. U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,936 (Surrendi) shows a shelter that has hinged legs 2 which pivot radially outward and downward as the top is raised like an umbrella. The legs 2 are shown in their folded position in FIG. 2, and in their straightened position in FIG. 1. In contrast to the preferred embodiment described below, Surrendi does not suggest building the top portion of a large shelter, then lifting a first side of the shelter, unhinging or unfolding legs at the first portion from under the shelter, and then lifting the other side of the shelter, and then unhinging legs at the other end from under the shelter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,425 (Carter) shows a collapsible shelter that has an elevated canopy, where a top section is pushed up as the legs 24, 26 are telescopically extended. The Carter shelter is said to be useful at emergency sites, for temporary care and housing (column 1, lines 17-21), and is said to provide more headroom than other such shelters (column 1, lines 38-42). Carter does not, however, suggest that the top section is built first; and the legs 24, 26 of the Carter shelter may be telescoped upwardly all at the same time. There is nothing in Carter about lifting one side or portion of a partially-constructed shelter, and then lifting the other portion. Like Surrendi, and in contrast to the preferred embodiment described below, Carter does not suggest building the top portion of a shelter, then lifting a first portion of the shelter, unhinging or unfolding legs at the first portion, and then lifting another portion of the shelter, and then straightening out legs at the other end.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,572 (Rousselle) refers to military and disaster-relief situations where substantial shelters/tents need to be constructed quickly (column 8, lines 50-60), and Rousselle says that its tent can be constructed without a ladder (column 13, lines 54-57). Rousselle shows, in FIG. 1D, an umbrella-style tent frame, where hinged (312) leg tubes 310 are folded radially outward and downward (1) to raise the shelter/tent.